


Not A Real Dream

by NekomataHajime



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Coping, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Memories, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomataHajime/pseuds/NekomataHajime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang has a nightmare and wakes up to the horrible truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Real Dream

The light in the room was bright as he burst through the doors, the sight that greeted him made his heart stop. There she was, laid out on their table unconcious and vulnerable. Her hair falling over the edges of the steel slab, her body strapped down and motionless. They attacked him, bringing him from his daze and forcing him into movement. His dark hair moving like water on a starry night, every punch and kick landing gracefully on his opponents' bodies, each and every one of them falling to the floor. They were scientists, not fighters.

He looked around the room once more, then ran to her side only to have his heart stop again. She wasn't unconcious, she wasn't breathing, her heart wasn't beating and her skin was cold as he unfastened her from the table and his knees gave out, forcing him to the floor with her in his arms.

Fang startled awake, a single tear running down his cheek as he tried to calm his breathing. His body was shaking as he laid back down, desperately attempting to collect his thoughts. He took a deep breath and rolled over, seeing the empty side of the bed that had once been hers, and wished that it had just been a nightmare. No, his life wasn't that simple, it was never that simple. He ran a hand over the pillow, thinking about a night not so different from this one.

"It was just a dream, Fang. Me, dead? Something like that can't happen." She said, laughing and blowing it all off. "I can't die, I have stuff to do, people to help. That crap."

"Just a dream, huh? Well, this dream is too real for me Max." he whispered softly, pulling his hand back and sitting up once more. "Way too real for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how you feel about the fic!


End file.
